Untainted Innocence
by TheMightyRen
Summary: A popular request made to me over the years, a sweet, cheeky Jake without all the complications of being a wolf yet or having Bella lusting over Edward.


Untainted Innocence ~ Midnight Kiss

By TheMightyRen

(AU Twilight, NCC, No Bella/Edward—AT ALL.)

A popular request made to me over the years, a sweet, cheeky Jake without all the complications of being a wolf yet or having Bella lusting over Edward.

It's no secret that I love pre-wolf Jake, his honest, open nature, it can seem a little naive sometimes but to me all I see is the UNTAINTED, whole character before he was destroyed. I think that there is a light-hearted way we lose in translation once he phases—completely understandable but still—it's a shame that he gets lost. I won't be continuing this one shot. I can see that there is a lot of scope to do so. Leah and Rebecca's characters, they could be developed and add a whole different depth to the story, Rachel and Paul's relationship—even Bella and Jake's development. What if the Cullens aren't around and Jacob still phases, what happens then, what would Edward be like, what if Jacob doesn't phase because Edward (and then the other Cullens leave because of Bella?). So yes, I know I'm going to get some of you who really want me to continue this story but I… it's all been done! And I don't think that it's an all that powerful tale to tell when I know I have a… (back-log) gripping, angst filled, dramatic, _passionate_ tales to share with you this year.

My problem with _this_ Untainted Innocence, if I make a story about _that_, if we don't give Jake _something_ that shifts his character he just stays that nice, 'boy-next-door' kind of guy. It's _flat_. How can I write something significantly gripping… *sigh* and by now I know you guys… and I know romance, as a reader and a writer. We don't want the guy that plods along, what we long for is the guy that strives, that comes through all that torment and is still a damn good man… mythological/paranormal infusion or not.

Alas… Here's your snippet of Untainted Innocence because I can give you no more than there is here.

Charlie told me just after I had moved back to Forks that Rachel and Rebecca Black were going to be visiting between Christmas and New Year. Rachel wanted to visit and she had called Charlie and told him that she was arranging the visit as a surprise. Rebecca was coming with her.

Five days into their visit and only two remaining and Rebecca had done everything she could to make it clear that there was only one reason she was in La Push and that was to make sure her sister came back 'home' with her. Even Jacob, try as he might couldn't fill her with any Christmas spirit. At first I wondered what her problem was. If she didn't want to be here why spend all that money, until I figured that Rachel not being lured back here must have been something incredibly important to her and then I remembered who she had left behind—her husband—and I realised that it must have been even more crucial that her sister didn't stay.

Rachel, as I had always remembered was a completely different personality and we had spent a lot of time together, it was strange we had only spent a few brief summers together. I realised quickly that if I had moved to Forks sooner we would have become very close. I didn't remember us having that much in common when we were younger but it turned out that we did. I tried not to let Rebecca's attitude affect me.

Billy had been completely ecstatic when they arrived the day after Boxing Day and I knew Charlie was finding it hard to stay away from his best friend whilst he was on such a high, usually they were thick as thieves but this was completely different.

It was New Years Eve and Charlie had, after a lengthy 'discussion' with Harry had decided to plan to work rather than get called out like he had done the previous two years. Rachel and I were cooking a meal for all of us to eat together before he had to leave. At first Charlie had thrown a fit seeing me take the pre-offered bottle from Rachel's hand and called Renée whom made him realise that for a teenager actually drinking a little at home with her family was much better and more sensible than me going to parties and doing kegs where he couldn't see what I was up to. Short from busting a vein in his forehead he conceded when she revealed I had told her that I didn't like the way Mike Newton was pestering me to go to his house party. After that we had spent all afternoon drinking raspberry margaritas whilst cooking together.

Her cell rang and she looked at the screen with a solemn sigh before telling me needed to take this call outside, it sounded important and I felt small pang of worry. She hadn't mentioned that she was expecting a call but I could tell that it was something she had been mulling over all morning, if not a couple of days.

I had loved spending time with her; it was like going right back to our childhood with the exception we were 'grown up' now, part of me was content to think that as time went on it would become something of normality—I tried not to think that she was leaving again so soon.

The screen door hadn't fully closed behind Rachel when I heard Jake come into the room; I was stirring some sauce absentmindedly that Rachel had made from virtually nothing on the stove.

"Hey, Jake." I realised that he had been quiet all day, leaving me and Rachel to giggle in the kitchen while he watched TV with our dad's. That was something new, it had become the usual that he would hang out with us. He had really missed his sisters. Rebecca, though hadn't left her room with the exception to grab two slices of toast early this morning from what Rachel had told me, she had also said that Billy had said something about her attitude problem the previous night and she was supposed to be trying now...

I heard him open the refrigerator, I glanced over my shoulder, I wasn't sure if it was me but the room felt uncomfortably quiet, when he closed the door again I looked again. He gave me a sideways glance and hesitated as though he was going to say something, either that or I was freaking him out; I laughed quietly.

"What?" He asked, not quite a snap but definitely more defensive that usual. Shaking my head I just continued to stir the sauce. I just found his expression funny. "You're drunk, Bells." He told me amusement woven through his slightly superior tone, as though he knew and I didn't. It gave the impression he was up to something; heck he was always up to something. He had moved so close behind me, so quickly, so silently that when his breath hit the back of my neck as though he was about to say something more he startled me and I flicked sauce across the oven top.

"Damn-it, Jake what are you playing at?" I exclaimed leaning forwards for a dish cloth. He didn't move and I felt the heat of his arm along mine as we stretched together for it. Reaching it first I gave him a slightly confused look, he was acting very strange. He blushed and looked away. He stood next to me at the stove once I had cleaned the mess, so close that our forearms brushed against one another, I could feel his eyes on me and felt a little uncomfortable. He'd gotten so _tall _inthe last few weeks; my head came to just under his chin.

"Me. I didn't do anything." He protested. The way he spoke caused a realisation of exactly how I was beginning to see him. My heart was pounding in my chest but I pushed the feelings away, it's Jacob! The closest I would ever get to having a brother, but the look on his face, I had to wonder momentarily if that was all he wanted. The stirring in my chest, the tingling lower down; that made me want him in a way that would make him as far from being my little brother as was possible.

"Sure, sure." I muttered. I just wanted out of the conversation and away from Jacob for a little bit. I was resolved that no more alcohol would pass my lips if it caused me to see things in such a warped light.

"Have you had a good day with Rach?" He asked me, Jake had stepped back and I was thankful for the breathing room. Jacob must have been sucking all the oxygen from the room with his crazy-huge lung capacity. He seemed hesitant speaking to me now and feeling lightly off kilter I wondered if I had been that obvious in these sudden new feelings I seemed to have for him. I giggled at the stupidity—Jacob wasn't interested in me, I was the loner daughter of his father's best friend and Jacob was as outgoing as people could get. We had absolutely nothing in common.

"It's really nice catching up." I could feel the warm sensation from the alcohol, from Jacob buzzing through my veins and decided I should get a glass of water and open the window. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it. Jake was just watching me and it left me with that uneasy feeling. I'd never had these feelings around anyone before, I couldn't have been ignoring his looks for months, and surely I would have noticed before now. This was all made up and it was because of the drink. I would pay attention to my dad's ranting studiously from now on, taking it all on board without question—ever, ever again. Since when did Renée know what she was talking about!

When I turned around from the sink I saw he looked away quickly, he was looking anywhere but at me. I watched him closely as I drank the water, trying to think back, to see if this was something new or just something that I had missed. I couldn't be sure but I was certain that I wanted to touch him, hold his hand, wriggle under the crook of his arm, press my body to the side of his, maybe my back against his chest. I definitely liked Jacob and I was certain that it wasn't anything do to with him being my fathers, best friends son.

"Right, spill. What's the matter?" He asked me, my cheeks flamed.

"Nothing." I protested, possibly a little too much. "What's the matter with you, you've been acting all weird since you came in here?" I was sure part of how I was acting was embarrassment making me more defensive than normal.

"Quil and Embry are coming round later." I nodded, I didn't really see where this was going, was he trying to drag out our conversation, and I highly doubted it and Quil and Embry were always around. "Then we're going to the beach for a bit. It'll be freezing but…" Frowning at his hesitation again I waited for him to finish his sentence.

"But?" I asked hoping it would urge him on, there had been to long of a pause.

"Would you come with me?" He said the sentence so quickly and then starred avidly at me assessing my response; I had to squint to unscrambling what he had said to me.

"I… ahh… Rachel asked me if I wanted to go to Seattle with her, Becca and Leah tonight. I think she is trying to get them both to come out of their rooms." He sighed, there was no _way_ I was going to tag along with him and his friends tonight after the thought's I had just been having. Leaning against the counter next to him I fidgeted my feet until my toes were level and then stifled a giggle. Jake was hiding behind his hair and not looking at me. I was starting to get really worried, this was not like Jake at all, he didn't really ever get quiet.

"Are you going with them?" Was it just optimism that I thought he sounded a little disappointed? Most-likely. I laughed, as if he didn't know that there was no way I was going to Seattle tonight.

"Well, Jake I was just going to get them to drop me home on their way through Forks, it's not really my thing; you know that."

"You were going to stay home? Alone, on New Years? Bells you can't do that."

"_Yes_, dancing and me. Crowded places also—not so good."

"Stay here with us." He looked at me hopefully before staring off at something on the ceiling like he couldn't look at me anymore. "There will probably a bonfire on the beach; we were going to go down there later... _Maybe__.._. Anyway, it's sort of… you know how nice the sea looks all lit up by the fires."

Damn alcohol spoke before I had time to filter but it was too late,

"Jacob Black, are you asking me to go as your date?" I gasped and clamped my hand across my mouth—I was never, _ever _drinking again. This thing I had for Jake was totally one sided and I had just made things as uncomfortable as they could get between us. This was going to be fun from now on, if fun meant uncomfortable and awkward. I had made him feel so uncomfortable that he couldn't look at me.

"Most definitely." My head snapped up when I heard him. My eyes were bugging from their sockets. He swallowed, slowly and watched my reaction. I thought the silence between us was going to swallow me up. Why was I close to tears? It wasn't like I had pinned after Jacob for the entire time since I had come back to Forks, sure I thought he was cute and definitely less of a kid now than he had been only twelve short weeks ago but wasn't he too young? This _had _to be a joke. If I considered saying yes; wouldn't that make me a cradle snatcher—just like my mother? My blood ran cold. I didn't want to be anything _like_ my mother. First my father, barely eighteen when she robbed him of his innocence and then Phil—who was even younger! Was this what I was destined for? Had Gramp's been younger than Gran? I couldn't remember. Was it a hereditary glitch? I stumbled back away from Jake, knowing a part of me didn't care how young he was, I liked him.

"You're joking." I rolled my eyes, and decided to play it cool. Jake was too cute. This was just because he thought I shouldn't be alone on New Year's Eve.

"I'm really, _really_ not, Bells." He told me stepping towards me, grabbing my wrist before I could trip over myself. He was stupid and cute, and pretty, very, very _pretty_ in a very rugged, manly, '_if I was older and knew what I was doing I'd drag you to bed_' kind of way but he _had_ to be joking, or doing it out of sympathy or something...

"No?" I watched his face, so very close to mine and licked my lips nervously. That fluttering feeling in my chest was getting carried away and I was starting to sweat because of it. He shook his head,

"I'm not joking. I've never asked a girl out before, am I making a mess of it?" Could he get any sweeter? I shook my head,

"No, not making a mess at all. Not that I've been asked out before by a boy before—or a girl!" I added on panicked, before he could get any ideas that boy's—_men_ weren't my preference.

"And I was hoping that if I didn't mess up that you might be my kiss at midnight?" I double took in his direction and felt my throat close, I was going to pass out if I didn't start breathing and calm myself down. I was such a worrier. Closing my eyes I tried to focus and decided to not let my blush get the better of me. Turning away from him I faced the counter and looked for something that would occupy me, I didn't hear him move but I did feel his heat behind me and not a moment later his hands resting tentatively on my shoulders, trying to turn me to face him.

"Bells, please. I'm serious." How did he make my name sound so endearing. So absolutely sexy. It was his voice, how he said it, the way I knew his lips moved as he spoke. "I promise you, I'm only ever honest with you." He pushed again at my shoulders. "Please turn around. I don't want to make you." I didn't doubt that if he wanted Jacob could turn me around, hell I was sure that he would be able to dangle my upside down by one ankle if he wanted to he was so built now.

I didn't want to go where I thought he might have been trying to right now. All the times he could have chosen to talk about this and he chose now, while I was drunk and then I had an idea and when I turned to face him I said,

"If you aren't joking you should kiss me now." He laughed, the sound deep, coming from the very pit of his chest. I smiled up at him, cheekily—I hoped even though I was wracked with nerves. If he _was_ being serious, Jacob Black could be about to kiss me and if he had no intention of going along with it maybe calling his bluff would salvage some of our friendship, so that at least maybe it wouldn't be awkward.

I heard Billy's roaring laughter from the other room as I punched Jake on the shoulder. "I was joking, I knew you were."

"You have no idea do you, Bella?" I looked at him quizzically and blinked. I was feeling a whole lot more sober but my ears were ringing.

Shaking my head I told him, "No. I really don't get any of this."

"Jacob!" Billy called between guffaws. "Get your sorry ass back in here." He sighed, meeting my eyes. I saw something that I had never seen in someone's eyes when they looked at me before.

"Just grabbing a drink dad." He called out. "I was serious, Bells. I really like you, and I want our first kiss, if we have one… to _not_ be rushed." His shoulders relaxed as he stepped away from me. I was still reeling from the conversation when he looked back toward me from the doorway.

When Rachel came back into the kitchen she saw how flustered I was and thought her sister had said something, I just brushed it off.

Sam Uley and Paul LaHote came by to speak to Billy; Rachel was openly rude with both of them. I knew Sam made Jake feel uncomfortable, I didn't really like it and true to form, Sam didn't take his eyes off Jake for more than a couple of seconds.

Billy told Rachel that he would much rather she stayed close to home tonight as he knew things would get messy and he didn't want to have to send Charlie out to pick her up—sirens blaring. She looked at me and I shrugged, laughing, knowing full well that they would do it. They had done it before when I had gone out with Jessica and stopped out too late.

"Did Quil ask you out?" Jacob pressed the next time I was alone. Rachel was talking to Paul, he and Sam had hung around much longer than they needed to, scoffing down what left over's there had been from dinner and Billy and Harry, who appeared for desert were saying goodbye to my dad.

"No, why do you ask that?"

Jake shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. So are you're coming tonight then?" I nodded. "Great." If I didn't know better I was sure he did the smallest fist-pump in the air and bounced on the balls of his feet before taking the corner of his bottom lip in between his teeth, his mouth stretched into one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen.

"Well then, it's his own fault he should have just come right out and asked." He told me, referring to Quil. I laughed, so much for nervous Jake from earlier.

"Well you left it a little late to ask me, didn't you? Its 4pm—t_he_ day _of._" I was pleased that we had been able to settle into teasing one another, maybe things wouldn't get awkward between us. I couldn't believe he actually wanted me to kiss him, and he really liked me.

Without saying another word, continued on with washing the dishes, when we walked out into the living room, Rach was sitting in the recliner in the corner, with a smirk that mirrored Jacob's. Billy's expression was stoic and I wondered how much they had both heard. I turned to Jake, standing next to me in the archway and whispered, 'busted' to him. He shrugged and plopped down on the sofa while I went to sit on the arm of the chair Charlie usually sat in.

"No more pink girly-juice, Bella." Billy told me as Rachel and I stood to head off into her room. Rolling my eyes in Rach's direction I muttered a 'sure, sure' before Rachel grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of her room.

"Come on! You have to pick clothes for tonight."

"You aren't still going into Seattle tonight are you? They will come get you. They did it with me before and they loved every minute of it."

"No! Idiot, we're going to the beach now. Paul LaHote certainly grew into himself since I moved away and I know you agreed to go with Jake. Leah and Bex can grump on their own, here if they want." I sat mulling over what Jake had said to me and Rachel babbled on. "I know Sam was a complete dick for doing what he did but it wasn't as though they were getting married or anything. I think she just feels like an idiot for letting it carry on for so long, I mean he was going missing for weeks before she saw him with Emily after her accident, and have you seen the guy's that go down to the beach at night?" I shrugged. "I'm not missing the opportunity to have some fun." I froze picking at my nails. _Fun_, was that what Jake was expecting. Maybe I could leave before midnight and dodge kissing Jake if he was expecting the kind of _fun_ Rach was hinting at. "Well—I promise, you do _not_ want to be wearing torn up, grease stained jeans when you go down there." Recovering I shoved her playfully.

"Hey! This is my _look!_" She looked at me speculatively as my hands fluttered in front of my body gesturing to my clothes. "_What?_" I laughed hesitantly as she moved, she lunged for me and I squealed trying to push her away. I was too late; she hooked her finger into the hole by my knee she tugged at it, tearing the fabric. "Rach! What the hell? I have nothing else to wear and there is no way anything of yours will fit, you're too tall."

"Bella, trust me will you."

"What the hell is it with you Black's saying that to me? _Huh?"_

"Look. I am just thinking, you like torn jeans, it's lazy, it's you; but _guys, _they love seeing too much skin._"_

"Rachel, seriously, these are my _jeans, a_nd I just said that I would go with your brother it's a little weird you telling me to expose myself to him." Somehow with very little coercion she managed to convince me that ripping holes in my jeans would make me… _intriguing_... Why was I interested all of a sudden I didn't know, I think it may well have just been easier to go along with what Rach suggested than not.

An hour later and much teasing—literally not figuratively—of my hair and pairing my jeans with a simple wraparound black top that actually fitted me of hers, she declared me ready and kicked me out so she could shower. Zipping my hoodie up practically all the way I hoped the guys would think I was just cold and not say anything. I could hear them already in the lounge. Quil would say something, for sure if he saw what I was wearing. The top was much lower cut than I would usually wear.

"Bells." I blushed it was a horrible thing that I hoped stopped as I got older. Since I had been in Rachel's room I had sobered up significantly.

My hair was piled on top of my head in an unusual way, at least unusual to me; to everyone else it just looked like a messy bun. I usually either scraped it into a pony tail or left it loose and did nothing with it. Rachel had fun styling it, telling me how she wished she hadn't cut her own hair and that she missed it now. I didn't know how I was going to wash all the hair spray out of but she had promised to help me. I was thankful for the effort. Quil whistled and Embry stood flabbergasted. I was quickly beginning to like this kind of attention even if I was incredibly uncertain if it was warranted.

Jacob stood in front of me, his lips stretched into a smile so I could see his perfect white teeth. He was wearing the new jeans Billy had gotten him for Christmas and jokingly told him that he had better not burst out of those ones like he thought he had the last pair.

"You look stunning, Bella." I looked down in the space between us, still blushing fiercely.

"You will have to thank your sister. There is no way I would have pulled this off on my own." He was biting his bottom lip when I looked back.

"It screams Rachel but," Leaning closer to me he whispered, "It suits you _so_ much better." I smiled; muttering thank you and he took my hand pulling me in the direction of the door.

"Coat, Jake. It's freezing out there!" Pulling my hand from his he looked at me as though to say: Oh, yeah.

He brought me my coat and I zipped myself up as far as I could, hiding my chin inside the collar, resigned that I was going to have to leave my head exposed to the elements because of my hair. Rachel followed us down a little later and Paul made a bee-line towards her, he was like some kind of homing missile.

An hour later Jacob had eaten three times as much as I had when he leaned towards me to speak. Slowly throughout the night he had been getting closer and closer and I was getting more and more nervous about what he might have been thinking would happen between us. I didn't even know where Rachel had gone and I felt like I was floundering without her support.

"Is it OK if we head off? I know it's only ten but you're freezing and I am sick of Sam giving me looks." I hesitated, was going home, where we would be on our own really the best idea? I wasn't convinced but I could completely understand that Sam was being quite rude and it was rather off putting feeling him watching us all the while. Looking over Jake's shoulder Sam was looking at us again—_still_.

"Yup, let's go. I think I need a hot drink." It was far too cold to be standing on a beach. Even if there was a fire to keep us warm, it wasn't as though it was a huge fire, the wind was harsh and I wasn't entirely sure Charlie would have agreed with the methods they were using to keep it alight.

After saying goodnight to Quil and Embry, Jake smacked Quil up the side of his head and he shot Jake a look, I didn't hear what was said.

Nervously I took Jake's hand when we were alone on the walk home, gradually our body's gravitated closer to one another until he loosed my hand, it was how we were whenever we were alone, I remembered. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and took my hand in his free one. I smiled at him and linked our free hands together up over my shoulder. He talked quietly to me the entire way home and was being very sweet.

"You can sleep in my bed." Jake told me suddenly, or so it seemed when we were just outside his house. He blushed, realising what he had said. "I won't be their obviously, I'll sleep on the couch. I shouldn't really drive you home but I will if you want." Catching on quickly I realised my predicament.

"I couldn't do that Jake. Really I'll be fine in the girl's room or on the sofa myself." Jake rolled his eyes as he opened his front door, holding it open for me.

"And you know dad will slaughter me if I do that." I wanted to protest but I did know that Billy would expect Jake to do the 'right' thing.

"Let's just get some hot cocoa and watch TV." Jake grimaced, "OK a movie." I corrected.

Ten minutes later my ears and fingers were burning as they thawed out in the warm room, and Jake was just about to hand me my mug. Whipped cream and powder sprinkled across the top of the steaming liquid.

"I bet you left a mess on the side." I joked. Feigning hurt he covered his chest with his large hand.

"I did not."

"Bet you didn't rinse the cloth out though, did you?" Sinking down into the seat next to me he pulled a face and I giggled.

"I'll do it after." He promised, settling in beside me. Cleaning up the surfaces was something Billy constantly had to remind Jake to do and I liked teasing him about it.

Jake had put on a Brad Pitt film with Anthony Hopkins; it was a complete chick-film. Well about as girly as I could take from this century. I wanted to bawl my eyes out. A few minutes to midnight and I poked Jake awake.

"You put the most un-New Year like film on you can find and then you fall asleep on me."

"What? Oh sorry Bells. You were just really warm." Jake looked at me and then the clock, almost as though it was making a point the seconds hand seemed to get louder, echoing in the room.

"It's almost midnight." He whispered, and if looks were anything to go by, Jacob looked as nervous as I felt. I was just about to find some way to pass the whole thing off as a joke. His hair was dishevelled and needed smoothing back into his ponytail and it was hard to believe that he was the little boy that I used to play with during summer visits.

I wondered briefly if this was what people were supposed to feel. If this was ideally what people looked for when they were searching for that special someone? Jake and I had known one another since forever, our dad's were best friends... I didn't like to think this was just that ideal. I could question everything tomorrow morning whilst lying in Jake's bed starring at the ceiling.

Jake's warm lips brushed my cheek and I found myself turning my face to his, catching his lips as he pulled away. I'd taken him by surprise by kissing him back and he froze. Sitting next to one another on his worn out sofa, his lips were gentle and reverent and he managed to turn my insides, inside out, or back to front, or upside down; I wasn't sure which and yet he was not pushing any barriers I had been worried he might. Maybe he wasn't comfortable himself. It wasn't something I would ask but I felt like I wanted more. My lips were dry and I licked them when he briefly pulled away, not realising Jake had began to lean towards me again. He grunted when I accidentally licked his lips, hearing him was the sweetest torture and the stoking of a vibrant fire. My hands, which had been resting on his forearms, gripped him tighter as his hold did around my waist as we responded to one another.

Our heavy breathing the only sound in the room apart from the damn ticking clock, I brushed my tongue against his lips again, parting them for me I slipped into his mouth where his tongue met mine and we slowly, languidly gained confidence in one another and the feeling, kissing someone as intimately as we were. We could have been kissing for hours. I _would_ kiss him for hours this way. There was nothing nicer than feeling him against me. I ended up in his lap, whether he pulled me or if I put myself there I couldn't be sure.

When I felt him hard against me I began to pull away, put some distance between our bodies and Jake hesitated, he almost let me before he muttered against my lips, "I don't want you for that, j-just sit here with me." I wasn't convinced until he kissed me again, guiding me back towards him slowly. My thighs trembled as did my hand's, this was completely unchartered territory, I'd never even touched myself there and feeling Jacob hard against me there felt… breathtaking, indescribably breathtaking and I wanted to feel it again and again, over and over. Settling back into his lap, knowing where he was I pressed myself more fully against him, tilting my hips upward slightly. I had to swallow at the sensation when he responded, dragging himself unexpectedly against me. We were being slightly bolder than I had intended for us to get when I pictured us kissing. It was obvious neither of us wanted to stop but I was certain that neither of us were ready to go further. Not tonight at least. There were things to think about like age and contraception. I blushed at the thought of Jacob even going there with me—of me doing that with anyone...

Truth be told I didn't know what the next few months held for us and who knows what I might be doing after graduation but I knew something, in the way Jacob kissed me. In the way he held me that night as we lay curled on the sofa underneath a blanket, holding hands and kissing one another innocently. I was sure it was something that I didn't want to experience with anyone else. I just hoped that our kiss bestowed the good fortune that it was supposed to.


End file.
